hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic hurricane season (Sandy156)
The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season on record, shattering many records that were held by the 2005 season. With 42 storms, 25 hurricanes, and 16 major hurricanes forming, this season shatters the record for the most storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes. The season features the most intense and largest tropical cyclone ever recorded, Sam, with a minimum central pressure of 867 mbar (hPa). The season officially starts at June 1 and officially ends at November 30, although storms may form out of those boundaries. The season started very early, with Tropical Storm Ana forming on January 15. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2027 till:01/02/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/01/2027 till:18/01/2027 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:09/03/2027 till:14/03/2027 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:17/05/2027 till:20/05/2027 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:30/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:04/06/2027 till:13/06/2027 color:C3 text:Evelyn (C3) from:17/06/2027 till:23/06/2027 color:C2 text:Fred (C2) from:20/06/2027 till:05/07/2027 color:C5 text:Grace (C5) from:20/06/2027 till:23/06/2027 color:TS text:Henri (TS) from:25/06/2027 till:06/07/2027 color:C5 text:Ida (C5) from:01/07/2027 till:03/07/2027 color:TD text:Ten (TD) from:15/07/2027 till:24/07/2027 color:C2 text:Julian (C2) from:20/07/2027 till:26/07/2027 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:23/07/2027 till:29/07/2027 color:C1 text:Larry (C1) barset:break from:28/07/2027 till:14/08/2027 color:C5 text:Mindy (C5) from:31/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:01/08/2027 till:04/09/2027 color:C4 text:Nicholas (C4) from:03/08/2027 till:07/08/2027 color:TS text:Odette (TS) from:06/08/2027 till:16/08/2027 color:TS text:Peter (TS) from:10/08/2027 till:19/08/2027 color:C4 text:Rose (C4) from:15/08/2027 till:30/08/2027 color:C5 text:Sam (C5) from:21/08/2027 till:25/08/2027 color:TS text:Teresa (TS) from:26/08/2027 till:04/09/2027 color:C3 text:Victor (C3) from:01/09/2027 till:14/09/2027 color:C5 text:Wanda (C5) from:02/09/2027 till:10/09/2027 color:C3 text:Alpha (C3) from:04/09/2027 till:08/09/2027 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:08/09/2027 till:17/09/2027 color:C1 text:Gamma (C1) barset:break from:10/09/2027 till:15/09/2027 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:13/09/2027 till:28/09/2027 color:C5 text:Epsilon (C5) barset:skip from:16/09/2027 till:24/09/2027 color:C1 text:Zeta (C1) from:19/09/2027 till:20/09/2027 color:TD text:Thirty (TD) from:21/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 color:C5 text:Eta (C5) from:25/09/2027 till:02/10/2027 color:C2 text:Theta (C2) from:29/09/2027 till:06/10/2027 color:C3 text:Iota (C3) from:02/10/2027 till:03/10/2027 color:TS text:Kappa (TS) barset:skip from:07/10/2027 till:12/10/2027 color:TS text:Lambda (TS) from:13/10/2027 till:27/10/2027 color:C5 text:Mu (C5) barset:break from:13/10/2027 till:23/10/2027 color:C4 text:Nu (C4) barset:skip from:14/10/2027 till:28/10/2027 color:C2 text:Omicron (C2) barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:14/10/2027 till:27/10/2027 color:C3 text:Pi (C3) barset:skip barset:skip from:22/10/2027 till:28/10/2027 color:TS text:Rho (TS) barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:24/10/2027 till:27/10/2027 color:TD text:Fourty-one (TD) from:04/11/2027 till:09/11/2027 color:TS text:Sigma (TS) from:16/11/2027 till:25/11/2027 color:C1 text:Tau (C1) from:09/12/2027 till:14/12/2027 color:TS text:Upsilon (TS) from:31/12/2027 till:07/01/2028 color:TS text:Phi (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2027 till:01/02/2027 text:January from:01/02/2027 till:01/03/2027 text:February from:01/03/2027 till:01/04/2027 text:March from:01/04/2027 till:01/05/2027 text:April from:01/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 text:May from:01/06/2027 till:01/07/2027 text:June from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 text:October from:01/11/2027 till:01/12/2027 text:November from:01/12/2027 till:01/01/2028 text:December from:01/01/2028 till:01/02/2028 text:January 2028 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Ana The first named storm of the season, the storm developed on January 15 as a subtropical depression from a non-tropical low that formed just a few days ago. The subtropical depression rapidly organized and the next day, it became a fully tropical storm and was named Ana. It reached its peak intensity on January 17 with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 998 mbar (hPa). Cooler water gushed in, causing the storm to weaken. Ana stayed well away from land, eventually became an extratropical cyclone on January 18. Hurricane Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Evelyn Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Subtropical Depression Fifteen Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Tropical Storm Peter Hurricane Rose Hurricane Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Hurricane Victor Hurricane Wanda Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Depression Thirty Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Tropical Storm Kappa Tropical Storm Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Omicron Hurricane Pi Tropical Storm Rho Tropical Depression Forty-One Tropical Storm Sigma Hurricane Tau Tropical Storm Upsilon Tropical Storm Phi Storm names The following list of names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2027. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2033 season. This was the same list used in the 2021 season, with the exceptions of Evelyn, which replaced Elsa. This was also the first time the names Rose, Sam, Teresa, Victor, and Wanda were used. The name Evelyn was previously used in 1977. This is the third time the naming list was exhausted, thus far storms were named using the Greek alphabet. Greek Names Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Sandy156’s creations Category:2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season